Illwillpress
Jonathan Mathers of New York is the creator of Neurotically Yours, which has a major Collection on Newgrounds. This collection is subdivided into Foamy's Rant or Foamy Fanmail cartoons. Illwillpress is a very well known author and the nature of his material- social commentary about the whole world around his characters- have sparked much controversy. The submissions are mostly highly rated and continue to win many awards. However, the popularity of his flashes varies and at least two have received Turd Of The Week (e.g. the cartoon Suggestion Box, which has now been deleted, and : KoShEr Crackers :, which hasn't). Illwillpress does not keep any movies which score less than 3.5 in his portfolio on Newgrounds, with the sole exception of Kosher Crackers, which may be impossible to remove due to its numerous views and Turd of the Week award. This still leaves well over 140 high-scoring movies as of May 2011. Style Illwillpress's animations share a common style. They often take place in front of a single drawn scene, while characters stand in the foreground and make movements while they talk. The focus of these movies is the dialogues and monologues that characters have, which are either about contemporary topics such as immigration and the music industry, or conflicts between the characters. Movies usually last only a minute or two. In 2011, after the episode "Reboot Button", the show went through a major revamp, and the art style changed as a result. The characters were redrawn, looking much smoother. However, the form and writing style of each episode stayed consistent with the episodes prior. In 2017, the show, again, went through an art style revamp. This time, Jonathan went for a "comic style" version of the characters, where they looked more like his comic book stylings of them. Again, the writing style and form of each episode were similar to those made before. Success As of March 2010: Illwillpress has won over 100 awards, a significant achievement for any author, especially a single author who is not part of a crew. The majority of his submissions score over 4 and have thousands of views. Four of his movies have over a million views and the current top score is Hammers & Floodlights with 4.39, as judged by about 4,000 votes. However, most of his awards are relatively minor daily awards. His solitary major award Weekly Users' Choice Award was for A Postal Event, one of his earliest submissions. As of May 2018, most of his videos, including "Hammers & Floodlights", have been deleted from his Newgrounds page, significantly decreasing the number of awards won to 50. However, all of the episodes can be found on his Youtube page. Jonathan continues to make and upload Neurotically Yours episodes to both Youtube and Newgrounds. Criticism Illwillpress has been criticized for not being funny, for using basic motion tweens and the same symbols over and over again, for only using one traced scene in his movies, and generally for putting far less effort into his work or having far less flash talent than other authors who have similar ratings. They have been described as construction-line flashes, every flash made very much the same way, with very little attempt to animate in any clever or visually appealing way. He has also been criticized for not partaking in the Newgrounds community at all and for advertising more than other artists. His defenders think he is very funny, though the content and topics depicted in episodes are often little more than rants of day-to-day activities and situations. See Also *Neurotically Yours External Links *illwillpress' Profile *Neurotically Yours Collection *illwillpress Youtube Category:Users Category:Authors